True Love Will Find You
by Weathergirl
Summary: Angsty-romance one-shot to the episode we've all been waiting for. Spoilers based on previews and sneak peeks for Bluebird. I've narrowed down how I think this could go. This is just one idea. ;) JISBON!


**Pre-ep to Bluebirds. Angst/romance, but I get them there! All Jisbon! :)**

**I'm not new to fanfiction, but I am new to Mentalist fic writing. So reviews would really be helpful! **

**To my LOCI and SVU readers… Still working on updates. ;)**

**_x o x_**

"_Look… I-I've been thinking, about you leaving … I want you to know, that I—I really want you to be happy. And that is the most important thing to me, that you do what makes you happy… Okay?"_

Hidden away in her Bluebird Inn room, Teresa Lisbon lay across the bed.

In just under two hours, she'd be leaving for the airport.

This is it. She's given Jane plenty of chances to declare himself and he's just going to let her go.

She thought she could wait him out. She thought, since arriving in Miami, they'd find a moment alone to talk about this.

Thus far, they've been skirting the issue. Jane, especially.

She knows there's something he meant to tell her that night when he showed up at her door.

_Why the hell would he show up with cannolis at that hour? _

It's a damn shame Marcus answered the door, preventing him from saying whatever he meant to say. But what could she do about it now?

She felt his hurt on top of her own, and it's literally been tearing her apart.

She often thinks back to that moment on the beach, when he told her how much she meant to him. She believed him too.

_But he keeps that damned wall up. _

He lets her get just close enough to love him, but not close enough to do anything about it.

She's tired. It shouldn't have to be like this.

The tension around them has gotten so out of hand, that everyone's noticing.

"_Is something wrong, Teresa?"_ Marcus asks her during their most recent phone conversation. Marcus is already in DC and is planning to pick her up at the airport in a few hours.

She lies. She blames the time zone, blames her lack of sleep, blames her hatred of airports. Anything to avoid telling him the truth.

So for now, she tries to focus on the upcoming weeks and months ahead. Her new place. Her new job.

Maybe in time she'd find a routine and stop worrying about Jane.

Maybe if they put distance between them she'd stop hurting so much...?

_Or not..._

The two years they spent apart already blew that theory to hell.

_She missed him then. She'd miss him now._

Meanwhile, she's not been completely honest or fair with Marcus. To love him, she'd have to find a way to let Jane go and she hasn't figured out how to do that yet.

She's in too deep with a man who refuses to open his heart to her.

_Dammit, Jane!_

She rolls over onto her side, pulls her knees toward her chest, and lets her tears fall.

**_x o x_**

"_You always know what I'm going to do…huh?"_

"_Mostly."_

"_One of these days, I might surprise you…"_

She stirs out of a light sleep, wipes her eyes.

Laying there contemplatively for a couple minutes, she reaches a few conclusions.

There is something she has to take care of immediately.

She grabs her phone from the night stand and dials Marcus's cell phone. He answers on the first ring.

"Hey, Teresa… Just thinking about you. I've found a great spot for us to have breakfast tomorrow and I think you're going to love the pancakes—"

"Marcus… Wait," she interrupts.

"What?"

"Umm…" She takes a deep breath. _Just do it,_ she tells herself. "I'm not going to DC."

"_What?_ Why not? Oh…don't tell me they put you on _another_ assignment…" he groans.

She hesitates just long enough for him to prompt her again. "_Teresa…?"_

"I've changed my mind about DC," she answers truthfully. "It's just not a good time for me."

Lame excuse, yes. But it lets her off easy.

"But…but… I thought you wanted this? I-I got you a great job! I found us a great place to live! I've been patient long enough!"

Rather than blast him about his concept of 'patience,' she decides not to go there. "I'm sorry, Marcus."

He exhales deeply. "I have a wonderful opportunity with this promotion and it's all for us. I'm thinking of 'our' future. I've done everything I can for you, Teresa!"

"This is moving too fast for me!" She tells him.

Weeks ago, she wondered if passing on Marcus would seem like turning down an opportunity at a better life.

Maybe she was better off than she thought.

For the first time in weeks, she finally feels like she's getting some control in her life by turning down the pressure.

_No more agonizing over whether or not to move to DC. _

And it feels good.

"I—I need to think about this for a minute...," he replies. "You really want me to give up my promotion for you? I put it off…for you!"

_Didn't he want her to be happy too?_

At least, Jane thought so.

_Well, fine. _

"You know what, Marcus? Stay where you are! Enjoy your promotion and your new life!"

"Teresa…wait! I-I'm just a little upset. W-we can work this out," he stammers. "I can be patient a little longer."

_As what? A favor? _

"Why?"

"It's Jane… _Isn't it_?" he accuses snidely.

"It's none of your damned business! We're done!" She ends the call and tosses the phone on the bed.

She contemplates the next step. She'll need some help for this part.

_Fortunately, she knows who she can turn to…_

**_x o_**

**_~Past~_**

Back in Austin, she returns from lunch and heads for the office. She grabbed a couple of things in preparation for the Miami trip. She'll finish packing after work.

Fisher meets her on the way to her desk, settling a hand on her shoulder as they walk. "Can we grab dinner before you leave for DC?"

"Absolutely."

Cho steps up to join them when he overhears. "Yeah, me too?"

"Of course," Lisbon agrees.

"A place with burgers on the menu…right Cho?" Fisher teases.

He offers a slight smile in response to his fellow agent's playful poke. "No, it's whatever Lisbon wants."

The three of them fall quiet, Cho and Fisher continue to look at her appreciatively. "I'm really going to miss you, Teresa," Fisher states.

"I'll miss you too. All of us will...," Cho adds.

Teresa's gaze suddenly drifts over to the couch about 30 feet away, where Jane lays. Arms folded behind his head, he gazes up toward the ceiling contemplatively.

She releases a jaded sigh.

Cho follows her eyes. While he can't hope to figure the man out, it doesn't take a genius to realize where Jane's head is right now. He pats Lisbon on the shoulder and nods in the direction of the couch, adding, "_Especially, Jane_."

**_x o_**

**_~Present~_**

She fixes her make-up and hair, and wanders out of her room. Fortunately, Abbott and Cho are outside for some fresh air. There's still a little wrap up left on the case. They'll be heading back tomorrow.

No sign of Jane anywhere.

She takes the opportunity to tell Abbott and Cho about her change of plans. She briefly explains that she's not sure about Marcus, and needs more time to figure things out.

As far as Jane will know, she's still headed for DC.

She'll give him one more chance to try and stop her at the airport.

If he doesn't, it won't be a wasted trip. There are still things to work out in DC. She'll get a one-way ticket back to Austin the next day.

Cho and Abbott support her decision, of course.

Thirty minutes later, she departs for the airport. Cho and Jane go with her.

Cho drives them to Miami International, attempting small talk during the trip, hoping to steer her attention toward easier topics.

He's being a friend and she appreciates him. But it isn't working.

She wants this to work out. She thinks Jane wants to address it.

_But what if he won't?_

Anxiety is hitting her stomach the closer they get to the airport terminal. She'll have to find one of those venders and pay $4 for a small packet of Pepto.

They park and head inside the terminal

Jane's right beside her, helping her with luggage. The suitcase and carry-on bag are small enough to take with her on the plane. She has some clothes and enough overnight items in her smaller tote bag.

There's no need to bring her larger suitcase with the bulk of her seasonal clothes with her to DC. The suitcase is currently filled with magazines, newspapers, Inn towels and whatever else she could find to add some bulk to it, so Jane wouldn't suspect she had transferred her clothes to a gym bag. Cho will hold onto the gym bag and bring it with him to Austin. She can dump the contents of the suitcase when she gets to DC, fold it and carry less stuff when she returns to Austin.

They reach the security check point and stop before going further.

Hundreds of travelers and visitors wander pass them on either side.

She finally lifts her head and looks up at Cho. He steps toward her and they embrace. "It's been an honor," he tells her once again and she hugs him a little tighter.

While she knows this isn't real, it could have been.

And she really would have missed him.

"The honor's all mine, Cho," she replies back.

They step back. Turning her attention to Jane next, she fails to make eye contact.

She can't or she'll lose any restraint she has left.

Cho steps aside to give them some privacy.

She takes a step toward Jane and they embrace.

He's shaking. Well...maybe it's both of them.

_Aren't they quite the pair?_

Emotions hover over them like a rain cloud ready to burst open.

No matter how this 'con' of hers turns out, she's been dreading any sort of goodbye.

She started loving him since the day she met him, and it's grown a little more with every smile, every playful gesture, every time one of them got hurt, or just whenever they needed each other.

He hugs her tighter, closer.

Con, or no con, she didn't want to let him go.

She has thirty seven minutes to get to her gate, according to the boarding pass. It didn't matter because she's not going anywhere.

What '_did' _matter is what happens next_._

It all comes down to how much he wants her to be with him.

She releases him and takes a step back, her eyes still full of tears. Stealing a glance at him briefly, she sees a light sheen of tears in those watery-blue troubled eyes before he lowers his head.

_Say something, _she practically begs him.

But just like that night on her front porch, he holds back. "Good luck, Teresa," he says with a smile. Taking a step back, he turns and heads briskly to exit the terminal, leaving her standing there with a broken heart.

"Sorry…" Cho offers when he steps up and realizes what happened. Then, he turns and hurries out of the terminal to catch up with Jane.

She heads for the security check point.

So, she's headed for Washington now.

And again, it wouldn't be a wasted trip. While she didn't want to see Marcus, they had a few more details to sort out before she severs all ties. Might as well get that out of the way. Some of her things are due to go to DC in a few days.

She should also explain things to Don. It didn't have to be in person, but if she's in DC anyway, it couldn't hurt to drop in and meet him. Don's nice and the job really did sound great. Having a good contact can always help her career.

Meanwhile, keeping the tears at bay is getting increasingly more difficult. She bows her head as she files in behind the other passengers. Her fingers occasionally drift up to blot at her tears.

**_x o_**

Outside the terminal, Cho stops Jane with a hand on his shoulder. He forces him to turn and look at him.

"I'm tired of this, man…" he charges. He isn't angry at Jane, as much as he is frustrated with the situation.

The job Lisbon has been offered, sounds great and he has nothing but respect for her and her abilities. He has a funny feeling about this guy Pike, though. So Lisbon is definitely better off.

And maybe DC isn't the right choice for her right now.

He understands, on some level, what Jane's going through. He clearly loves her and doesn't want to lose her. He also doesn't want to stand in the way of what could make her happy. So his intentions are genuinely good.

Except that's _not all_ that's at stake here.

The first step really _has_ to come from Jane.

"You're just going to let her go?"

"Lisbon made her choice."

"You made it _for her_!" Cho practically barks at him.

Jane cocks his head to the side. "I don't decide things for her. She's doing what makes her happy."

"You think that's what this is about?"

He shrugs. "Yeah."

He throws his arms up hopelessly… "The two of you sometimes…. My God! It's obvious how her leaving is affecting you and all you can do is smile or shrug it off. She needs to hear the truth from you!"

"She's on her way to DC, Cho… What good is the truth going to do?"

Cho points sharply toward the door to the terminal. "Get your ass back inside there, and stop her! You're a fool if you don't!" He turns and heads for the car, leaving Jane standing on the curb.

**_x o_**

She boards the plane, finds row 11, seat B in the aisle, stores her belongings and takes her seat beside another passenger. The suitcase was only supposed to throw him off. But now she's stuck lugging it around until she gets to DC.

_So much for her master plan. _

She zones out a little as they start the announcements.

'_Two hours and thirty-three minutes from take off to landing. They'll be coming by with complementary beverages. Prices for cocktails are in the back of the travel magazine. Captain Neuman, Macy, Tom and Debbie constitute the flight crew. Announcements about portable devices and what's acceptable and when…' _

She doesn't give a shit.

With any luck, she might be able to sleep through this.

Tears linger in her eyes. She's mostly in a daze about 15 or 20 minutes later, when she realizes they're still parked at the gate with the door closed. A few people have gotten up to take things out of their bags or store things away, or to stretch and use the restroom, while they wait for take-off.

Two rows behind her, someone tries to get their toddler settled. The man across from her can't get the tray table put away. It keeps opening and falling back on him as he reads a newspaper.

Flight attendants wander up and down the main cabin walkway, assisting passengers with luggage or prepping the food carts.

The passenger seated beside her lifts his gaze toward the cabin walkway, then nudges her. She glances at him, then her eyes follow his in the same direction.

Standing in the aisle with a dozen roses in hand, is Jane.

_It's Jane...It's Jane...It's Jane… _she tells herself repeatedly, because she can't quite believe her eyes. She takes in his adorable grin, blue eyes, handsome face, soft curls and all.

Her eyes widen, her heart soars and those persistent tear ducts take over, because she doesn't know what to do with all of this. Meanwhile he squats down beside her to offer the flowers.

She takes the bouquet from him. "Thanks." She offers softly.

_Oh God…what did Cho do to Jane to make this happen? _she ponders.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon…" He lowers his head guiltily, then peers back up at her. "I'm not good at this. I don't know where to start, I honestly don't know what I'm even doing here." After an extended pause, where he gazes around to collect his thoughts he looks back at her. "Don't go… Don't break up the team."

"_The team?_" she utters back. She admits she's a little disappointed.

"Us… " He clarifies, gesturing with his hand between them. "_This_ team."

Her mouth lifts into a smile, causing his heart to beat a little faster. He reaches for her hand and she accepts his.

"Sir… I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get off the plane," the flight attendant says.

"Just a minute," he replies without turning around to her. Then he returns his attention to Lisbon. "I've been…alone and broken for so long," he tells her softly. " I—I don't know how to…really let anyone in anymore."

"I'm already in, Jane… We're partners, remember…?"

"We're more than that," he says. "We have been for a while."

She knew that as well. But hearing him admit it is part of what she needed to hear. It's causing that ache inside her to finally subside.

"Most of what happened between us is my fault."

"It's both of our faults."

"I kept needing you."

"So, I need you too."

"Sir… You don't have a boarding pass, you need to get off the plane!" the flight attendant charges again.

"In a minute," he tells her.

"_Sir… In a minute_, I'm going to have you removed by security!"

He turns to the agitated woman. "You promised me a couple minutes. I just need to say some things and I'll go…" he replies calmly. He turns back to Lisbon once more. "I'm being very selfish for saying this, but I don't want you to go to DC. You're the most important relationship I've had in a very long time and I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm asking a lot for you to reconsider your plans your job, Marcus…but…_would you?_"

Her smile widens as something occurs to her. "I finally did it."

"Did what?"

"Surprised you."

"You surprise me all the time."

"No...you said I was predictable."

"You are, and I love that about you."

"I pulled a con on you."

His smile fades, he looks at her quizzically.

She removes her seat belt, stands up then goes to pull the suitcase from the overhead compartment. Jane helps her take it down and she sets it in the walkway. She opens it just enough to show him some of the contents. "My clothes are still in Miami. Cho's taking them back. If you didn't show up, I planned to spend the night in DC, tell Don I'm not taking the job and come back to Austin. Cho and Abbott were in on this."

Jane just shakes his head, smirking, but he doesn't hide the immense relief in his eyes at hearing her admission.

"I broke it off with Marcus this afternoon."

His eyes widen. "Why?"

"I don't love him…" She hesitates a second longer. He's given her a little more, so now it's her turn. "But, I do love you, Patrick. I needed you to tell me how you felt about me. It didn't look like you were going to do that. Maybe in time, I could have loved Marcus. But I didn't want to go all the way to Washington DC, just because Marcus chose to share his feelings and you didn't."

He nods. "I guess I can't fault you for any of that."

"Something else…" she starts as the smile fades, wanting to broach the topic of his wedding band carefully. She did have to know his intentions beyond all of this. Her eyes drift over to his left hand. Suddenly, she sees that it's bare. "The ring…?" she prompts questioningly, gesturing to his left hand.

He smiles back. "I packed it. When we get back to Austin, I'll probably put it in a small box of things and store it away somewhere, but that's in the past. I'll always love them. But I don't want to spend my life not knowing the love of someone who matters just as much to me." He bends down on one knee in the aisle and takes her hand. "Teresa… I love you infinitely. There's not one moment of my life that I want to spend without you. Will you marry me?"

From a stomach full of knots to one full of butterflies. This option is definitely better.

Her smile widens. "Yes!"

He stands and pulls her into his arms. They embrace, while the other passengers around them start cheering and applauding.

She settles back and her eyes drift about a little at the other passengers, most of whom are watching the spectacle they've caused. Her eyes return to his. "You always have to cause a scene, Jane?"

He grins and shrugs.

"KISS HER, ALREADY!" someone in the back of the plane yells out.

The passengers begin cheering and laughing loudly.

"Guess we don't have a choice now, do we?" he whispers.

She shakes her head.

Leaning in toward her, he presses a few light kisses to her lips, before drawing her in even closer. When he brushes his tongue against her lower lip, she parts them and they deepen the kiss.

She savors the moment, but they know they have to get off the plane. They break the kiss, Jane helps her with her bags and they quickly exit.

Once inside the terminal, Jane stops her again. The bags fall to the floor as he pulls her into his arms for another kiss.

They take their time. Jane's lips are sweet and soft, and she's loving how tender he is. Her hands grasp the back of his neck, her fingers finding the soft, wavy strands of his hair irresistible. Her hand rests over his back and shoulders, continually nudging him closer.

His fingers lightly comb through the strands of her hair, while his other hand settles lower on her back, before drifting more toward her hips.

Jane's tongue—for all the times it's gotten them in trouble—is doing a lot of good at the moment. She moans softly, tugs him closer, feeling her tension subside while his deep kisses are sending heat to various intimate parts of her body and making it increasingly difficult to continue standing.

After a bit, they separate.

"So, are you really ready to go back to Austin tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh."

"You sure you want to give up on DC to resume the same old job and continue putting up with me?" he asks.

"Yeah," she answers him. Stealing his words from a while back, she adds, "Let's see what kind of trouble we can make."

**_The End_**

**A/N… Definitely would love to know what you think. I've got more story ideas in mind for all of my usual fandoms, but I'm thinking of adding some Mentalist. **


End file.
